


Before the World Went Black

by amamiya



Series: Fire Emblem Pain [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Other, but - Freeform, focuses on the dialogue of the 'Leo' chapter in birthright, there's a little twist, this is based on the birthright path of fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya/pseuds/amamiya
Summary: Not really romantic, but Corrin reminiscent of the old Leo and believing him to be the person she knew from her memories.Even to the bitter end.Takes place during the "Leo" chapter of Birthright arc.





	Before the World Went Black

**Author's Note:**

> partially takes place during the "Leo" chapter of Birthright.   
> SPOILER WARNING if you don't want to hear the dialogue.   
> Not everything is canon though, since I changed it up a bit.

Leo grimaced as he was shouting at me, his blonde hair an eerie colour in the forest's darkness. It was a dull shade of blond that shook as he berated me endlessly. "You chose the light and left those who love you to rot in the dark, traitor!!" Armoured fingers tightened their grip a little harder on the dark tome he carried around with him. 

I pleaded with him. "Please, Leo! Stop this! I don't wish to fight you, Leo!" Even still, I sheathed yato into its scabbard as an offer of peace. The golden glint disappearing into its case. My offer of peace served as a little bit of an incentive as I tried to will the tears away. 

I did not want to fight him. It was only natural of me to think so. Why would you want to murder the one whom you love dearly? The one who you shared your life with as a child? Instead of accepting me, he shook his head and rolled his pale brown eyes. "Ugh, how annoying. I would love nothing more than to best you in battle." He pointed a finger towards me accusingly, using a tone that I dreaded. 

The bitter tone of jealousy.

"Xander always lavished you with praise while ignoring my accomplishments... Camilla was the same. She... She always loved you more than me!" He continued with his words. They were hurtful, yes, but I had never heard of someone becoming jealous of me. My life inside that fort had less freedom than a peasant would have. I was simply made to follow everyone's expectations and had no control over my own life. Everyone else made the decisions for me. "You were Xander's little perfect toy soldier and Camilla's dress-up doll! I've always resented you for that, sister. I've been keeping all this in for so long, but it doesn't matter anymore." 

At this point, I was taken aback. Leo was expressing himself here, like he used to whenever he'd visit the castle when we were both small children. He made himself vulnerable- something he later stopped doing. From a stranger's perspective, all they can see is the way he looks down on others. He isn't really a snob, he just doesn't know how to handle things. The feeling of him looking down on others and putting himself on a pedestal isn't because he is arrogant, but it's because it's the only way he knows how to feel confident. I know Leo's never had as much attention as I did, so eventually developed this habit to get some of the attention to himself as well. He was a truly good person, but he's completely oblivious to the way people think of him when he acts like this. Of course, if anyone so much as commented on this behaviour, they would be against the Nohr Royalty. And between the five of us, we eventually started to tolerate Leo's behaviour. 

His words hurt me.   
But this Leo is not Leo.  
Not our Leo.  
Not the Leo I knew.

"Do... do you really mean that? Have you always resented me?" I stared at him, contorting my face into a weird expression to keep my tears from falling. For a split second, I saw Leo flinch as soon as he saw my face. I was sheltered, after all. Nothing terrible was ever said to me. Besides for my training, I've never had to lift a finger. I wasn't used to being denied what I wanted. I had never asked for much to begin with, so was this too much to ask for? I don't want us to hurt each other. 

"I thought... we were so close. Did you truly ever love me? Tell me!" I desperately swiped at my eyes, trying to wipe the steadily flowing tears from my face. Leo paused. I caught a glimpse of pity in his eyes, a glimpse of the old Leo. But before I could say anything else, in the blink of an eye, Leo turned back into his current self. "Traitor! I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of answering that. I'm just going to kill you now." 

He raised his hand and looked at everyone with a smug expression. "The Nohrian rules on traitors are simple. They die." 

"Leo, no!" I screamed as I watched a dark mist swirl around his fingertips. 

"Don't be a fool, Corrin. It's either you or me." 

The entire group was drained. You could see Ryoma panting as a beads of sweat glistened on his forehead and the other Hoshidans swinging their weapons more sluggishly each turn. The swamp was horrible, but if we wanted to defend ourselves, we needed to fight on it. Numerous Faceless kept appearing inside the swamps. 

"Having second thoughts Corrin? You must be wondering why the swamp has no effect you," he chuckled. "You are Nohrian. Nohrians thrive and belong in the dark---not with Hoshidans who bask themselves in the light." 

"You don't get to say who I belong to!" I shouted while swinging Yato at one of the Faceless. "I choose my own path! No one shall take that decision from me!" 

"You choose the path of betrayal. You abandoned the family that raised you in Nohr," he stopped. 

Wait.   
Why would he stop? 

"Shut up!" A light blue streak whizzed past Leo's head. 

An arrow...? 

"If you can't get it through that thick skull of yours, this is a battlefield! Save your arguing for later!" It looks like Takumi got really pissed. 

"Don't you dare say anything about the pain you feel! You cannot even begin to imagine what it felt like for us when you Nohrians stole our sister from us!" Hinoka screamed fiercely. "Corrin was stolen from us for years compared to your measly weeks!" In the corner of my eye, I saw Odin crawling towards Leo and his steed. He whispered something before he momentarily collapsed. Niles rushed over to support him. 

<><><>

"Milord, it is time we should temporarily retreat. Please don't push the boundaries of your magic reserves. I know it saps your strength to keep these Faceless reined in to your every command." 

"Please, my liege, we don't want you to over exert yourself." 

"Milord, what if the Faceless attack you? We will humbly sacrifice our lives if that is what it takes, but leaving you feeling drained and tired by yourself—" 

"Niles, I told you already. It's fine." 

"Understood. Sorry for pestering you." 

<><><>

Both sides were tired and aching. 

I wish the fighting would just stop. 

Behind me, I heard Sakura start whimpering. "C-Corrin...!" She stammered. I spun around in time to see a Faceless headed her way, fist raised and about to crush down on her. Thinking fast, I shoved her out of the way just in time to save her from the blow. 

But not in time to save myself. 

"No! Corrin!" Leo shouted. The sudden blow left me breathless. The air was knocked out of my chest and my first instinct was to cough. It was hard to breathe. Hard to move my arms. I tried to stand up, sit up---anything. But my body felt so weak. 

"Sister!" Hinoka hurriedly jumped down from her Pegasus. I heard her sprinting past the murky swamp, I don't think she cared whether it felt painful or draining. I could hear her boots as they splashed on the dark swamp liquid. The choruses of worried several cries of my name rung in my ears as I kept trying to blink and keep my eyes open. Keeping myself conscious and awake was so tiring. I tried, but it was exhausting to stay awake. Most vividly, I heard Leo's own shout of my name before the world went black. 

"Corrin! Don't you dare fall asleep!" Blinking my eyes open one last time, I saw a blurry figure with pale blond mop of hair looking down on me. I reached up to cup their cheek in one hand. 

"But I'm so tired..." 

I'm sorry, Leo. I've betrayed you again. 

"L-Leo," I sputtered, "It's so hard to... breathe. I can't."

I felt a pair of lips softly kiss my forehead before the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for leo x corrin and a sucker for angst even though i have no idea what this turned out to be,  
> maybe i should write a leo/corrin/takumi love triangle fic next. 
> 
> also, count on me writing half asleep to type up 'dark swamp liquid' like what a winner right?


End file.
